sonic_ocfcfandomcom-20200214-history
Sid the Hero
Sid the Hero(シド・ザ・ヒーロー Shido_za_Hiiroo) is a fan-made character who was created by Heroic412229. He first appeared in Sonic Overload as a secondary protagonist. He is a former human, now hybrid character with the ability of Ergokinesis, an ability to manipulate energy in a concentrated manner. His parents were killed by Ominous so he decided to join Sonic and his friends in putting a stop to Ominous once and for all. Sid is at times immature, short tempered, and optimistic but can be serious and determined when he needs. He has a very ambivalent point of view and can see things in a subjective standpoint, however. Nevertheless, he is very altruistic, and willing to do whatever it takes to bring peace to others, including his family and friends. Concept and Creation Before Heroic412229's was creating Sonic Overload, he wanted a new character to the wiki that would fit into the Sonic community without feeling too out of place. After thinking of what character to add, he decided to go with a character that he made from his childhood and try to make it look like it belongs in the Sonic universe and make it unique and relatable at the same time. This is where Sid came into play. When adding Sid and his features into the wiki for the first time, the character became very panned prior to the changes that he received now. He was too overpowered, had a weird and unoriginal personality and appearance, and he felt too out of place to be put in a Sonic game, this was due to Heroic412229's previous inexperience in the wiki and in character design principles. After realization of this, Heroic412229 decided to start mostly all over with Sid's design (except for his appearance), and put Sid on hiatus until he could come up with a more natural design for him. When Sonic Overload was being created, Sid was added in as a new character that would fit the game's tone without being too out of place again, though he still was in need of a redesign at the time. With the help of some friends and so, Heroic412229 was finally able to give Sid the new and beneficial design he needed. Sid's personality was influenced by his color scheme; which gave him a silly and serious archetype. He was also meant to age and mature both physically and mentally, the more games and other entries he appeared in. Heroic412229 wanted to make Sid as three-dimensional and realistic as possible. Sid's powers were meant to start off as weak and underdeveloped but then begin to develop and become more powerful overtime. Appearance Sid is a brown humanoid-like being with 2 long black skinny antennae drooping back from the back of his head, 4 small black thin spikes sticking out around each antenna, large pink butterfly wings on his back that lack no facial accessories of any kind, a brown furry squirrel tail that holds up, large white cartoon-like expressive eyes with black pupils that lack eyebrows, eyelashes and irises, lacks a nose and ears, has a cartoon-like expressive mouth and has short black or dark brown hair. Attire He wears a pair of gray shorts, two lightweight, hyper friction resistant green and black shoes with a white strap, and cuffs, a pair of white gloves with sock-like cuffs with golden rings on them on his hands. Personality Sonic Overload Sid is normally an optimistic and adventurous person who loves excitement and usually sees the bright side of things. However, he can sometimes have a short temper. He sometimes acts on impulse, and sometimes throws whatever he has in his hands. Whenever he’s cheerful, he acts a little immature and childish, and gets scolded (usually by Shadow.) When alone, he likes screaming and being cheerful. His screaming usually disturbs his younger sister (Rana). He has a strange love for meat buns. In spite of his somewhat immature behavior, Sid can be very level-headed, down-to-earth and willing to take things seriously when it is called for and can sometimes think outside of the box. Though he can be very self-conscious and downhearted when he feels that he has done something wrong or immoral, but has an honest and altruistic heart and is willing to do whatever it takes to make up for it. After Sonic Overload Unfortunately, after witnessing what happened to his parents and how he treated his sister and several others throughout the game, Sid was faced with intense inner self-reproach, aloofness and devastation for his personally unjust actions. This also made him develop a fear of hurting others or seeing others miserable through carelessness or negligence. Present Over the years, Sid became more and more mature and empathetic. While he may still have his immature and self-conscious attitude and his fear of hurting others, they've been toned down and less present than before. History Early Life Before Sonic Overload, Sid was a normal human who was tired of his boring, mundane life and always wanted travel and see what it was like to be able to help others, see new things and what the world has to offer outside of home and school. He was a big fan of Sonic the Hedgehog ever since he was a pre-teen. His parents and sister, Rana, try to talk him out of this, as they don't want to see him get hurt and want him to grow up from that, but while he respects their reasonings, he disregards their warnings and tells them that one day he will be able to prove to them that traveling outside of his normal life isn't as dangerous as they think it will be, much to their displeasure. Sonic Overload Sid continues dreaming about wanting an extraordinary life and how he would one day meet his hero, Sonic, before witnessing Ominous and Dr. Eggman's attack on Station Square. While trying escape the assault with his fellow classmates, Sid spots a small creature whose got his foot stuck in some rubble before noticing a strange bright light heading towards it. Not wanting it to hit the poor creature, he rushed over and blocked it, eventually turning him into the weird hybrid-like creature he is now. While rushing back home, he spots his sister, Rana, crying over their parents being murdered by Ominous. Wanting to avenge his parents and other loved ones from Ominous' mayhem, Sid decides to go out on his own, inadvertently leaving his sister to find a safe place for both her and their parents (though she did get some help from Tails and Amy.) While he was on his way to stop Ominous, he came across Sonic for the first time. Sonic came by to see what was wrong, but after feeling so distraught about his murdered parents, he inadvertently yelled at him to leave him alone. Feeling guilty for that, he tried to apologize to him, but Sonic already left before he got the chance. After Sonic Overload After the events from Sonic Overload, Sid and Rana had to move in with their grandparents due to what happened to their parents during Ominous' reign. Feeling devastated by his selfish and unjust actions, he became overwhelmed with guilt inside and developed a fear of hurting others or seeing others miserable through carelessness or negligence, though he sort of tried to keep that inside Present Powers Ergokinesis Sid's main ability is his Ergokinesis, the ability to harness and control energy in a concentrated manner. Physical Abilities Though not as fast as Sonic and Shadow or as strong as Knuckles, Sid is a very quick runner and pretty strong. He also has very agile and an extraordinary amount of durability and strong will and can jump pretty far and pretty high. He can also fly very far and high to do great air tricks. Moves and Techniques Transformations *'Super Transformation-' By using all seven Chaos Emeralds, Sid can enter a Super State, transforming him into Super Sid. *'Dark Super Transformation- '''Basically the Super Transformation, but is manipulated by dark energy. Weaknesses *Can only manipulate energy from already existing sources *Entomophobia *Anti-Energy Manipulation *Self-Consciousness *Immaturity *Food *Energy Immunity Users *Focus needed to control energy *Exhaustion due to too much energy usage Counterparts *'Classic Sid - '''The original version of Sid. Stats Relationships Rana Wilson His Parents Ominous Sonic the Hedgehog Dr. Eggman Lilac "Rosebud" Wood Platinum Foehn Reception Quotes TBA Gallery Sid_the_Hero_Logo.png|Sid the Hero Logo Sid's_Emotions.png|Sid's Emotions Classic Sid.png|Classic Sid Sid's_Emotions_2.png|Sid"s Emotions 2 Trivia * Sid the Hero was the first fan character created by Heroic412229 and the one that caught the most attention, though it wasn't completely in the most positive light. * When he was first created, he got critically panned before his redesign. Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Hybrids Category:Teenagers Category:Characters That Can Fly